<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>captain obvious by Euna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936048">captain obvious</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euna/pseuds/Euna'>Euna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sports au snapshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:41:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euna/pseuds/Euna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dimitri thinks Felix looks good in white.</p><p>He's not as subtle about it as he thinks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sports au snapshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>captain obvious</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Something short and silly I wrote for my sports au because who doesn't love Felix in his fencing uniform?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Felix looks good in white.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's always Dimitri's first thought when he attends Felix's fencing practices, sitting on the sidelines as he watches him begin with his usual stretches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His helmet is off, hair tied in a high ponytail detailed by half a dozen tightly woven braids. He's lovely, cutting a striking figure amongst the rest of his team.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In over twenty years of knowing Felix, Dimitri has never known him to pay as much attention to styling his hair as he has since joining Garreg Mach University's fencing team and befriending fellow fencers Dorothea Arnault and Petra Macneary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girls chat alongside him, occasionally cracking jokes that make Felix fluster and squirm and glance in Dimitri's direction. He's too far away to hear what they're talking about, but he has a sneaking suspicion it's something about him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No matter what it is though, or whatever gossip they may be sharing, he knows it to be benign.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix has informed Dimitri of this several times, insisting, "Anything they say is more at my expense than yours. Don't worry about it."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And because Dimitri trusts Felix, he believes him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But back to the uniform.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By all accounts, the fencer's uniform Felix is wearing is standard. It's white, of course, emblazoned with GMU's Blue Lions logo, and has Fraldarius embroidered in capitals across the back. The only part of the uniform that lends credence to Felix's individuality are his socks: always a shade of teal, and always pulled high to stretch around the width of his runner's calves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's all leg, and while it's more apparent in his track attire, the trousers of this uniform somehow still manage to flatter the curve of Felix's thighs, and the slope of his shapely behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beside Dimitri, Sylvain laughs, and Dimitri knows he's been caught staring at Felix a little too long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Remind me again why I come with you to these practices?" he teases, lightheartedly shoving Dimitri's shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri flushes, answering Sylvain's cheerful grin with a quiet frown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"To lend our support to Felix," he says. "I thought that was obvious?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If by support you mean staring at his ass the entire time, then yeah, sure."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't - I do no such thing!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dimitri, Dimitri, Dimitri…" Sylvain shakes his head solemnly. "Buddy, how long have we known each other? You really think you're being inconspicuous? Really, and truly?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not... completely, but certainly not as obvious as you're making it sound," he huffs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You could burn holes into his ass with how hard you're staring, let me put it to you that way."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He most certainly could </span>
  <em>
    <span>not.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But instead of dignifying the accusation with a response, Dimitri turns back to Felix—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only to be immediately met with Felix's sharp eyes staring back over his shoulder at him. Slowly and deliberately, Felix smirks and bends forward, stretching down to touch his hands to the mat in front of him, giving Dimitri a wonderful and unobstructed view of his backside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri's mouth goes dry and the bleacher creaks under his grip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain snorts, giving him a hearty slap on the back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You were saying?"</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come check me out on twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/Bumblevetr">@Bumblevetr</a> where I scream a lot about dimilix</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>